


升平潮

by orphan_account



Category: Bjyx
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	升平潮

1

硝烟散去后王勃躺在滩头。他女儿一样，透明的，雪化了的冰凌。

流言是在天光蒙蒙亮起来的时候散开的。他们艰难地从翻译混着浓厚傣语的口音里听出个所以然：村民早晨起来打水的时候在江边见到了老何。水桶一扔，从老何身体里穿过去。

牛鬼蛇神故事听多了，脊背发凉完了又没个定数。王勃不耐烦，转头去抽烟，华子就在马扎上半蹲半坐地打包器材。

翻译走前摸摸地上零散着的定向仪，华子立刻抬头，王勃按那警觉的面部纹路指向找去，扔出一包红塔山，傣族汉子的头巾登时有了色彩。

不去中不中？王勃蹲在门槛上，地上一个捻扁了的烟屁股。

奶奶的，再不去你连金龙都抽不起！华子剜他，站起来抻抻腿脚。

再说了，华子的声音在王勃天灵盖子顶上响。死了更好，杜花那个死雀博直接拉倒，这劳什子的破项目给她捞的油水还算少么。

恁娘，换你接班儿？王勃挪揄他。华子呸他一嘴，解下一条朱红手链，上头坠着翠绿的一块儿观音。抽刀，削一截下来，扔给王勃。贴身放着吧啊 ，图个安心。

图个安心。王勃想起来了，又觉得好笑。嘴角牵动腹部，鱼一样吐个血泡。两个男人，一把手电筒。真就图呗，一截破红绳就给打发了。出发之前他还庆幸，华子那背包，如果不是走水路，半小时不用，整个人都给压垮。

他刚拆了看他的，内容可跟他头脑一样简单干净。

他不死心，撩开伸手摸摸内衬口袋。红绳早就不知道在什么地方掉了，两排肋骨上方空空荡荡。

一点儿油水也没有。

他骂一句脏话。又躺一会儿，他从包里几包干粮中翻出仅有的一瓶矿泉水漱口，决计顺着往下游大坝摸去。

断江在这片大地上已经涌动了上万年。据说千年之前此江曾经改道断流，大旱三年余。饿极了的人走着走着就沿山倒下去，掉进河道里。后来死的人多了，整条断江水红得像血，里头泡着的鱼长很大一条。随便在江底甩甩尾巴，江面就冒一个旋儿。

不过这鱼大抵是没有的。王勃望着黑黢黢的江面，血黏糊糊地舔到他大腿根上，进行自我安慰。就算有，也早给捞进酸汤里吃完了。

王勃十几年前插队的时候常常在这江上走船。均城，赶集。具体同谁，那场事故以后他不记得，只有模糊的一个影儿。只记得他俩撑条小船，梭一样穿开翠绿的江面。绿色的波浪像女人的裙摆，在金黄的滩头撩动。舟至江流弯曲处，那摊头总在不经意间流出来，镰刀一样，齐刷刷地斩断山川倒影。彼时，断江大坝连影儿都没有，有的全是两岸青山连绵峻峭。偶尔猿鸣悲切，王勃总爱学上两句。叫得欢了忘记撑船——他身体记忆倒皮实——一定要被赏个爆栗。

回程总是落日时分。王勃爱在船尾站着，戴顶草帽，黑黢黢的脚趾从拖鞋里探头。天边金红一轮落日，一行雀儿悠长地飞过。若将船转个头，他们仿佛就能从江那头掉下去一样。

他现在可掉下去了。两眼一黑，软塌塌地摔在砺石上，脑袋一阵缺血时的发懵。

2

这种感觉他从前经历过，仿佛是在哪里晕过去；只是他醒来的时候是在医院，白惨惨的灯打在他脸上，消毒水的气味熏他一头。他的记忆从那时开始就不怎地好用，心总是空落落一块儿，仿佛少了点什么重要容物。

这次陪华子来断江，嘴上说是要看水坝，实际上他是来找他这缺的空落落一块儿。不过万事多有变数，现在找寻记忆这么浪漫一个词儿可摇身一变成巴巴儿的寻人：跟老何那条癞皮一样，狗似的。

两天前，老何一个人说要去坝上，就再也没回来过。华子嘴上跟他从没个干净的词儿，现下又添了新内容。说是本来就只有两把手电筒，这癞子人丢了可以再找，这奶奶的手电筒丢了，谁给他们找去？

王勃当时还笑，华哥，你一个人去找，和他老何凑个伴儿也成。

华子跳起来，趁手抄着枪托子作势要锤他。

可不么，当时就该让他给个痛快。王勃看看自己肚子上碗口那么大一个枪印子。哪块儿璞玉浑金天天把自己家姐挂嘴上问候的？当时华子鬼兮兮地让他在张白纸上签字的时候他就该料到。再不济，华子让他摸黑去岸上看那劳什子尸体的时候脑子也该灵光过来。恁娘的，真就几块破石头，华子那鹰眼能看不透？

他吐一口浊气。血，全是血。满目都是鲜血。他梦见过许多次，从没想过轮到他身上。他迷迷糊糊地想要睡过去，却又隐约知道这一觉下去可就再也起不来了。他发了狠，把胳膊肘往地上一扣，沙石嵌进骨头里，疼得他几乎要当地跳起来。可他动不了，死死只能盯着自己脚趾，再动动。

从脚趾缝里望，离他也就几十米，不知什么时候出现的，一条船一样的黑影。停在岸边，寂寂地。

一灯如豆。

这下他可真的清醒了。搜肠刮肚，想起来这片仿佛是有这么一个渡口，地图上写的，研究站中点。他勉强撑起来，拾起他零碎的身子，稀里哗啦地往那黑影爬去。

3

不知道过了多久，他终于爬进了船头甲板。

他这具身体是江中心破了一个洞的船，靠他意志拼死了撑起来，往生的江岸靠。到岸了，他整个人都泄下去。一路上他本来准备好许多说辞，全都忘个精光。不过幸好，一直到船舱都没见到人影，免了两相无言的唐突。

但他又不安起来。

片刻，船头那半边好像有声音响动。他死死压了呼吸，蹑手蹑脚移过去，从竹帘儿的缝隙里探出一道目光。

如果人死前一定要见着什么景象，那王勃肯定是知足了。西游记小人书，他读过，那回下边楷体注解上，印老大八个字：色情淫秽 怪力乱神。小时候他还问过，洗澡算哪门子色情淫秽呢？是人不都得洗澡。他爹手指节骨哐当就下来了，敲得他魂魄都出窍，这话他也从此再没问过。

他敢肯定的是，他爹这辈子都没见过什么女人洗澡。真正美丽的女人洗澡，仿佛是从天上飘下来的什么神仙。他曾经见过一次，惊心动魄，让人一个腌臢念头都没有：是十几年前插队的时候。秀丽的傣族小姑娘，马鹿一样灵亮的眼睛，藕似的胳膊，山峦一样的躯体，美得像一个梦。

但他从没见过用月亮洗澡的。

你见过真正用月亮洗澡的么？旁的全是俗货。

他现在可见过了：漓漓地，月亮从云影里淌下来，顺着船头的她，流进断江，轻轻地在百尺滩头上拍动。长发如瀑，从肩上坠下去；肩膀极瘦削，蝴蝶骨楞起来，像一对儿翅膀。汲一捧月色，她抬手，由那皎白的月光从尖尖的肩头漫过。月亮在她陷进去的腰窝里，斟满了，又盈盈地溢出来，映两岸石壁皎皎。她撩动湿发，甩落千万滴浪花中一朵，月亮又从她的臀上漫过了。风撞过来，又屏住。她皮肤上饱满了月色，澄澈的绒毛立起来，透明薄薄一层水光。

一口迟到的血痰涌上来。王勃呕一声咳在舢板上。

她立时回头，王勃咕咚地往舱里滚。

可是他又能滚到哪里去呢？风缓缓摇着船橹，现下已经是在江心了。王勃耳尖憋得通红。

正在他纠结要给什么说辞的时候，她撩开竹帘子。

一时间，四目相对。他还能有什么可说的？在这一瞬间什么都停滞了。这样水灵的一对儿眸子，在他面前和记忆深处活泛起来。但他又真的什么都不记得。他小时候总爱凫水，可这一个猛子下去，像是扎了一千年。起先他意识很模糊，泡在无边的一汪水里，说不出颜色，黑色头发在水面草一样晃。若说是江，却又见不着岸，他迷迷糊糊地，任凭水底泥沙打着旋儿缠他。终于浮起来的时候，他剧烈咳喘，吐出一口红绿的痰。身边原本坐着一个皮笑肉不笑的男人，见他醒了，受惊的苍蝇一样嗡起来，冲出去叫医生。登时涌进一大片喧闹的白。怎么就那么白呢？他现在想起来也还后怕。白色对他来说都带着咣当的巨大声响。泱泱一片，反着日光，腾一层雾毛毛光圈。带点儿蓝，晃得他懵。

混乱间他听到护士叫那男人。华哥，来，给你侄子签字。

华哥，他发粘的唇舌砸吧着这个词，又反刍了一遍。他接下来都得好好记着。华哥。

这下子整个病房都安静了。罢了，那个男人脸上抖出一条缝儿，像是要应了，又不敢。

你究竟是应是不应？僵持片刻，王勃上下眼皮再撑不住，又浑浑睡去了。

4

你看到的我是什么样的？她江面一样清亮的眸子扫他两下。

王勃肚子上的血窟窿已经没什么可以流的了。他索性伸直了腿脚，七歪八倒地摆出一个痞相：你怎么不问问我名字。

她看着他，很快那点儿不可置信又化成了然。好，她笑起来，把湿淋淋的头发拨到一边，拣了个干燥的地儿容下她翡翠一样的腰肢。你叫什么名字？

王勃突然吃味。青色的血管一根一根涨起来，他梗直了脖子：你是不是这么问每一个男人。

她迟疑片刻，笑声点开水面，江边惊起扑棱棱两只夜鸟。

你看到的我是什么样的？笑够了，她又绕回去，不依不饶地。

你很美。王勃认输，低头看自己脚尖。耳尖又开始烧了。仙女下凡。

仙女？她将这个词嚼碎了，很吃味地，好像带点落寞。但她轻快地耸耸肩，落寞又不留痕迹了。也罢。你来这儿，是想去哪里？

是想去哪里？王勃突然觉着这问题仿佛很熟悉。谁说话喜欢用是做开头呢？多么特别，但他又想不起来了。鬼使神差地，他突然说，我是王勃。你是谁？

我是谁？她重复一遍，落寞又在眼底明灭了。很寂寥，像滩头偶尔落单的飞雁。相似的落寞，王勃见过很多次。都是故人，三个字，像锋利的丝线，均匀切割，将人片成纸一样。于是他赶紧往下接。我是想去下游。

她看看他，落寞又加上了几分哀愁。你去不了了。

王勃应声，也罢。

下游。她忽然反应过来似地，眼睛里又是那种熟稔的、江面一样的清亮。你是要去大坝那里吗？

王勃点点头。

原来是去大坝！她笑起来。去那儿，有不走船的办法。可是你为什么要去大坝？

王勃努力回想了一下。我要去找人。

找人？她凑近了王勃。琼瑶鼻，尖上坠一颗水珠，欲滴未滴，难耐地煎熬。王勃忽然不耐烦了，唇角抿紧，头偏到一边去，盯着角上湿漉漉的青苔。

她微不可闻地叹了口气，好像是松开了桨的船似的。她眼睛里寂寥的水光又晃起来了。那我带你去一个地方好不好？

王勃现下大约明白老何是怎么着道的了。但他也没有什么可害怕的，于是他看着她，用尽最后一点力气，咕噜了一声好。

5

从旋湾金黄的沙滩往前半公里，断江大坝，雪白地拦在断江峡谷腾海段上，极优雅地往上游窝一个拱面，孔雀似地开屏。

华子第一次来勘探的时候，红头文件上黑纸白字地写着计划坝高两百零九米，然而过了半个月专家组又紧急征召科考调研小队。三封白信，像三道金牌。

华子叼着根烟打包行李的时候跟王勃骂过，叼毛，上头说要创造奇迹，可这他娘的四百米？简直就是扯太上老君他娘的鸡巴蛋。

无中生有，你又不是不会。王勃在铁架床上吊下来两截竹竿腿，空荡荡的裤管在华子发亮的头顶晃悠。

亏得华子没听见，嘴上就只是骂骂咧咧地叫他滚下来打包。

王勃也就很听话地从床上撑下来。

他每一次出远门都不怎么打包行李。随便往编织袋里扔两桶泡面、几件衣服，他就又蹲在一边了。反正来去总是那一套：提溜个看不出颜色的包，蹬一对绿得发黑的解放鞋；烟都捞华子的抽，有什么是什么，他不在乎。

华子见他蹲在地上神游，又骂开了：这林木头跟去送死似的。

他其实搞不清为什么华子有那么大的火气。

生活像碗墨绿的草药，浓得发黑，又非逼你慢慢地往下抿。一口，一口。他的这一碗，酸、苦，他给掐着鼻子，却抵不住从舌尖开始，五内全麻了。华子体质大约比他皮实，一剂药下去大半竟还能生燥发于表，舌头上冒老厚一层黄苔，随着唾沫嗖嗖地往外喷射孢子。

不过华子说得对，他咕噜那声好的时候想起来。这回他跟着来，的确跟送死没差。

华子是什么时候动了那念头的呢？他不知道。不过华子有一个女儿，在市医院一个半月，前两星期给转到北京去。走的时候他去看过，小姑娘年纪不大，浑身上下插满了管子，简直没一处好地儿。阳光里，透明得像雪化了的冰凌。


End file.
